


Not Playing Nice

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Games [15]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-03
Updated: 2003-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark encounters red Kryptonite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Playing Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Take place during Clark's first semester at college. Beta by Mre and ambiguous719.

Autumn 2005 

"... and each student will be given a sample to classify and categorize. This project counts for one third of your lab work and can determine if you pass this course," the teaching assistant paused dramatically, "or if you fail." 

"Clark, I'm scared, hold me," Dave snickered under his breath as they both got to their feet and joined the shuffle forward as the class lined up to get their specimens. 

"Sorry, I'll leave that to Chloe, thanks," Clark laughed, shouldering his backpack and moving forward. "She hit me the last time I hugged you." 

"Yeah, but that was because you were giving me a wedgie at the time!" 

Clark shrugged. "Hey, you insulted Lex; I had to defend his honor." 

"In your dreams!" 

"Nah, that'd be a nightmare." 

"Mr. Anders, your specimen..." The TA handed Dave a shiny black rock and checked his name off the list. "And Mr. Kent..." 

Clark reached out for the mottled, palm-sized rock and closed his fingers around it then frowned. 

"Hey, man, you okay?" Dave asked, looking concerned. 

"Huh?" Clark smirked, tossed the rock into the air, and caught it again. "Never better. Let's blow this Popsicle stand." 

* * *

Waving at Dave as the other teen headed off to another class, Clark pulled his phone out of his backpack and hit the speed dial for Lex's private office line. The second his lover picked up the phone, Clark purred. "Five minutes. I want you naked, lubed and on your desk, got it?" Before Lex could even answer, he hung up and, after darting a quick look around, super-speeded it toward downtown. 

Lex was left open-mouthed, staring at his phone in shock while his assistant called his name with increasing concern. Finally, he swallowed hard and focused on the man. "Get out. And reschedule anything that I have this afternoon. I'm not taking any calls or visitors. Except Clark Kent." 

Joel's mouth had been open to argue until Lex got to his lover's name. Suddenly understanding and knowing from past experience that when Lex got that focused on Clark, nothing could interfere, he simply nodded and left the office to do whatever damage control would be necessary. 

The door had barely closed behind him when Lex was yanking his clothes off and scrabbling in his drawer for the lube, shivers of lust running through him as he remembered Clark's throaty command. 

* * *

"Go right in, Clark..." 

Not even nodding in recognition when Lex's assistant half-rose, Clark swept past him and slammed the door in his face, locking it behind himself. Turning, he smirked upon seeing Lex spread out on top of his desk like a prize for the taking, which, in fact, he was. 

"Mmmm, you look good enough to eat," he rasped, stalking forward and bending over to nip at Lex's shoulder. "Are you wet too?" As he asked, he slid a finger into Lex's ass, purposefully rubbing it over his prostate. 

Lex arched upward violently and yelled his shocked pleasure as Clark handled him roughly. Thankful that he'd had time to prepare himself since he didn't think Clark would have stopped if he hadn't, he whimpered and rode the fingers inside him, thrusting back to take them deeper. He'd never seen Clark like this in all the years he'd known him, but he liked it. A lot. 

"Good boy." Pulling his fingers out of Lex's ass, he slapped one buttock sharply before unzipping his jeans and pulling them and his underwear out of the way. "My boy," he added, positioning himself and thrusting inward, holding Lex by the hips, not allowing him to move as he continued to pound into him. 

Moaning, Lex writhed like a pinned butterfly, unable to thrust back or do anything other than accept the hard fucking he was getting, and his helplessness turned him on even more. "God, yes, Clark," he gasped, his cock dripping precome as Clark held him easily. Only Clark's unyielding grip on his hips kept him from being pounded into the desk, even now protecting him from harm. 

"Let me hear you," Clark urged, his hips snapping faster and faster as he felt his balls drawing up against his body. "Scream for me, Lexy." After he said this, he licked a line up Lex's spine, tasting musk and sweat. 

Lex wailed, back arching deeply, and he spread his legs wider, wanting to take even more of Clark inside himself. He neither remembered nor cared if his office was soundproofed, only caring about the hard shaft driving into him, pleasuring him. "God, fuck me!" he cried. 

In response, Clark lifted Lex's hips off the desk, shifting the angle he was thrusting with just enough to assure himself of hitting Lex's prostate with each stroke. "Come, Lexy. Paint your desk for me so it'll smell like sex all afternoon." 

Lex managed to bite back his cry on the first thrust against his gland, but each succeeding strike coiled the tension in his body tighter, until he screamed himself hoarse as it snapped, his body convulsing in an orgasm so powerful that he grayed out for few moments. 

Not even noticing when Lex sagged in his grip, Clark continued pounding into his lax body, riding out the final tremors until he shuddered and came as well, pushing the whole desk forward with the force of his last stroke. 

"Mmmm, that was fucking hot," he murmured, licking Lex's shoulder again, still rocking his hips against Lex's ass, arousal banked but not put out. 

The continued stimulation forced a whimper from Lex. "God, yes, it was incredible, but we're not all superhuman, Clark. Don't think I can manage anything else for a while." But it did feel good, in a painful sort of way, and he reared up to fall back against his lover, trusting him to be there to catch and support him. "What brought this on?" he asked lazily, head on Clark's shoulder and his back pressed to the younger man's chest. 

Clark shrugged, easily holding Lex up with one hand while he stroked the other over his lover's body. "Just wanted to fuck you is all." 

Lex frowned slightly, something about the way Clark sounded striking him as a bit off, but he felt too good to pursue it. "Glad to be of service. I cleared my afternoon, so if you feel like doing something, I'm all yours." 

"Thought I was doing something," Clark chuckled, arching his hips a little more forcefully against Lex and rubbing his thumb over a tight nipple. "You." 

Breath hissing between his teeth, Lex arched into the touch, his body beginning to stir as Clark played with him. "Y-yeah, I guess you are," he agreed, gasping when he realized that Clark had never fully softened and was still inside him and hardening. 

Feeling Lex's response, Clark pinched his nipple. Glancing behind himself, he found a chair and carried him back to it, dropping down onto the soft leather with Lex still impaled on his cock. "Want you to ride me, Lexy," he rasped into Lex's ear before picking Lex up, turning him around, and impaling him on his erection again, this time face to face. 

The sudden emptiness followed by the shock of being filled so rapidly made Lex cry out, his ass clenching convulsively around Clark's cock. He wouldn't have believed that he could be aroused again so soon after that mind-blowing orgasm, but he was. This new, dominant side of Clark was incredibly hot, and without even realizing he was going to do it, he found himself rising and falling on the shaft impaling him, hips rocking languidly as he moved. 

"Mmm yeah, just like that," Clark purred, arching up into his lover's body, his hands stroking and kneading Lex's pale skin, leaving red marks behind to show where he'd been. 

Lex whimpered faintly, head falling back to expose his throat as he arched back over Clark's supporting arm. "God, so good," he gasped, the denim and open zipper of Clark's jeans abrading his bare ass only adding to his enjoyment. 

Hooking a finger around Lex's collar, Clark pulled him closer and took his mouth, sweeping his tongue over tongue, teeth and palate before closing his teeth on Lex's lower lip and biting down, feeling the shudder rip through Lex as he did so. 

Moaning into Clark's mouth, Lex gave himself up totally to his lover, letting Clark move him as he wished while continuing to ride him. His fingers curled into Clark's shirt, crumpling it in his fists as he held on tightly, pleasure-hazed blue eyes opening to stare helplessly into Clark's. 

Pulling back, Clark watched Lex give himself up totally, and a feral smile curled his lips. He slid one hand down to circle Lex's erection and began pumping it mercilessly, wanting to feel the other man come apart before he came too. 

"AHHHHH!" Lex screamed, a sharp cry of pained pleasure as Clark forced him to another climax, his body quaking in a nearly dry orgasm. 

Clark's smile turned almost malicious before he jerked, his own orgasm racing through him to fill Lex though even then he didn't stop moving, even when Lex whimpered with over-stimulation. 

"God, Clark, too much, can't..." Lex panted, trying to twist away from the unbreakable grip as Clark kept thrusting into him, the sensations enough to make him scream. The sound of cloth ripping punctuated his desperate squirming as his grip on Clark's shirt finally tore the soft cotton. 

There was a small thump as the rock Clark had gotten for his geology experiment fell out of his now torn shirt pocket and to the floor. For a moment, he felt dazed, and he blinked as he looked at Lex before his eyes widened, seeing that the other man was in pain. "God, Lex, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened, I just wanted..." 

Giving up on talking, he carefully lifted Lex off him and turned him again, settling him in his lap and crooning wordlessly, frantic with worry. 

Exhausted, Lex curled into his lover, head on his shoulder, covered with sweat and his own come, and he felt wonderful. "Hey, calm down, I'm not complaining," he soothed, petting Clark's arm. "I have no idea what brought that on, but it was absolutely amazing. You wore me out, love." 

"I - " Clark looked confused. "I don't either. Just all of a sudden I had to have you. Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Well, I'd rather not bottom again for a few hours till my ass recovers, but other than that, I'm great. Just like you are when I play with you, Clarkbar." He looked down at himself. "I'm glad I have a private shower though," he chuckled. "This isn't exactly a professional image. I prefer to have you be the only one who sees me like this." He was also grateful for the accelerated healing that the meteors had given him, knowing that he'd have been walking funny for a couple of days otherwise, which would have had Clark frantic with worry. His one experience with being sick and having Clark hovering over him had been enough. 

Clark managed a smile at that and glanced down at his shirt. "You did a number on me too. I'm going to have to change when I get back to the dorm, or my lit prof's going to be looking at me funny." 

"Hey, it's your own fault for driving me insane with lust," Lex retorted. As he shifted, a glint on the floor caught his eye, and he frowned. "A rock? Is that what fell out of your pocket? Why are you carrying a rock around?" 

"Huh?" Clark leaned over to see what Lex was looking at. "Oh, that's my geology project. Good thing you spotted it, classifying it is a third of my lab grade. It must have fallen out when you went ga-ga." 

Lex peered at it. "Doesn't look like anything I'm familiar with. You can leave it here if you like, and I can bring it over when I meet you later. Since you don't have a pocket any more," he chuckled, "and you wouldn't want to have to explain why you accidentally crushed a third of your grade." 

Clark nodded. "Sounds good to me, though if you're implying I'd crush it by sitting on it, I'm going to have to smack your ass!" 

Lex chuckled. "No, I meant carrying it around in your hand and forgetting. Cute though this ass is, it doesn't crush things... for which I am eternally grateful." He shuddered theatrically. "Sticking my dick in a vise has never been an ambition of mine." 

"Too kinky for even you, eh?" Clark laughed, and kissed Lex's shoulder. "Think you can stand up now, or want to sit a little longer? I ran, so I don't have to worry about taking the slow way back to campus." 

"Mm. If you have a few minutes, you can carry me into the shower--since, no, I don't think I can stand up yet!" he laughed, "and clean up this mess you made of me." 

"Poor baby." Snickering, Clark cradled Lex in his arms and stood, carrying him to the private bathroom and setting him on the commode so that he could strip off his own clothes. Once he had the water to their preferred temperature, he picked Lex up again, ignoring his sputtering, and carried him inside. "All better, baby?" 

"Keep it up and you can stay in the dorm and try to sleep with Chloe and Dave going at it across the room!" Lex growled. "Brat." He leaned on Clark once he was set on his feet, his legs still a bit wobbly. 

"I'd send 'em over to your place. Now hurry up, I've got class soon." Clark grinned cheerily and grabbed the sponge, lathering it up and starting to work on Lex's chest. 

Lex shook his head, not wasting his time arguing. When Clark got in one of these moods, it was much less wearing on his nerves to simply smile and nod. "You're the one dawdling here," he pointed out. "And since I cleared my afternoon for you, I think I may just go back to the apartment and get some sleep. I'm feeling rather tired all of a sudden." 

Clark didn't even dignify that with an answer, just continued washing them both. 

Once they were out and dried off again, he hugged Lex. "You sure you're okay?" 

"I'm fine, just worn out... not surprising after that ride," he teased. "Instead of me going over to the dorm, why don't you come over to the apartment when you're done with your classes and spend the night?" 

"Sounds good to me." Clark stepped back and started pulling his clothes on again. "Maybe between the two of us we can figure out what my rock is." Now dressed, he leaned in and gave Lex a kiss. "See you later. Get some rest, okay?" 

"Of course, I want to be ready for you later." Lex blinked, and he was gone, leaving the bald man smiling. He walked across the room, pausing to pick up the strange rock with the reddish glitter when the light hit it on his way out. He frowned at it curiously, his curiosity aroused, but he would wait till Clark got back to start trying to figure it out. 

* * *

"You think Dave would like this?" 

Clark was standing beside Chloe in the student union, looking at a display of jewelry made from knotted leather, string, and rough-polished stones. He glanced at the piece she was holding, a tan choker with a trio of blue stones knotted into it, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess." 

He went back to looking at the display, picking up a piece from time to time. "Hey, this looks kind of like the rock I have to classify," he said, picking up a bracelet made of black braided leather and set with a rounded reddish crystal. "I want it." 

Chloe glanced over at Clark, who was even then wrapping it around his left wrist. "Clark, don't you think you should pay for it?" 

"Why?" he asked, before rolling his eyes at her shocked expression. "God, Chloe, such a stick in the mud." Grabbing his wallet, he paid for the bracelet and waited until she purchased the gift for Dave. "Wanna come over to Lex's tonight? We're gonna go clubbing." 

"I thought you were going to work on your geology assignment." 

Clark shrugged. "Who cares, there are better things to do than look at rocks, and Lex is one of them. You sure you don't want to join us?" 

Chloe frowned slightly. "That's okay, maybe next time." 

"I'll hold you to that." Clark winked and gave her a once over before heading in the direction of the parking lot and his truck. 

"Okay, that was weird, even for Clark." 

* * *

"Dave! Wanna go party with Lex and me?" Clark asked as he swung into their room, dropped his backpack on the bed, and began rummaging through the closet. "Chloe turned me down. You sure she knows how to have fun?" 

Surprised by the comment from his workaholic roommate, Dave raised his head from his geology books, frowning. "I thought you said you needed to get some work done tonight, Clark? Don't tell me you're finally going to blow something off in favor of spending time with Lex?" 

Smirking evilly, Clark licked his lips. "I'm planning on blowing Lex, actually. Want to join in?" 

Dave's jaw dropped, and he gaped at the other man. "You... I... What the fuck?" He could not have heard what he thought he'd heard. Not only was Clark Kent about as white bread as a gay guy could get, he and Lex were insanely possessive of each other. 

"God, Dave, the look on your face!" Clark crowed. "I asked Chloe if she wanted to join in, and she took it a lot better then you." As he spoke, he nonchalantly lifted the heavy desk with one hand, searching for his other boot underneath it. 

"Clark! You..." Dave leaped to his feet, stumbling to a halt when he saw that far from injuring himself in any way, Clark was easily holding the desk up, in fact straightening up to face him with it still in hand, raising it even higher without any sign of strain. "How the hell are you doing that?" he gasped, even the comment about Chloe forgotten in his shock. 

"I'm a fucking super-man," Clark smirked, hefting the desk up and down several times, amused at Dave's slack-jawed look. "And a super fuck too." 

"I..." Eyes wide, Dave stared at his roommate, stunned, but when Clark set the desk down and moved toward him, he bolted from the room, heading straight for Chloe to find out what, if anything, she knew about this. 

* * *

Exhausted after his workout with Clark, Lex had taken care of a few things before leaving the office, then crawled straight into bed when he'd gotten home, only pausing long enough to let Sheri out and back in when she was done. He slept soundly until he was woken by the sensation of a tongue trailing up his spine. 

"Mmm," he purred, "much better than an alarm clock." He stretched languidly beneath Clark's weight. 

Clark smirked and, after spreading Lex's legs and lifting his hips, slid into him, rocking his body in slow, deep strokes, designed to drive his lover crazy. 

Lex's eyes shot open, and his whole body arched upward, suddenly wide-awake. "God!" he yelped, automatically thrusting back to meet Clark and take him deeper, and a tiny part of his mind still capable of rational thought was glad that he healed quickly. His fists clenched in the sheets, and he moaned, needing more. 

"Yes?" Clark chuckled, sliding a hand under Lex's stomach to circle and palm his growing erection in time with his thrusts. "Looked so hot lying there, I just had to have you again." 

"I..." He gasped as Clark drove into him with wicked accuracy. "I don't have a problem with that. God, you feel so good inside me." 

"Best place in the world to be." Clark let his fingers trail downward and tugged at Lex's balls, pulling them away from his body as he continued to stroke into him. 

Moaning and thrashing beneath the younger man's weight, Lex again gave himself up to his lover utterly. He had no idea why Clark was being so dominant today, but he was certainly enjoying every moment of it. "Oh god, so good, love it when you touch me." 

Clark chuckled throatily and sat up sharply, pulling Lex along with him and driving his cock even deeper into his lover's pliant body. "Going to love it even more later then," he promised. 

But Lex wasn't hearing anything he said, all his attention focused on the sensations coursing through his body as Clark seemed to go deeper than ever before. It was as if the younger man had stopped worrying about hurting Lex and was just taking him, taking his pleasure and pleasuring Lex, something that Lex had often tried to convince him to do. He bit back a cry as the feeling built, his hips moving rapidly to drive him onto the shaft buried inside him and into the tight fist encircling his own erection. 

"I went shopping on the way over. Want to go clubbing tonight, show you off to everyone and get some action." Clark punctuated the last comment with a particularly deep thrust, and groaned as he felt Lex quake around him, triggering his own orgasm. 

Collapsed against his lover, Lex panted for air, secure in the arms wrapped around him, and gradually Clark's last few comments began to come clear. "Clubbing? I thought you had some assignments you wanted to work on, including that one for geology?" He was surprised since up till now Clark had been very firm about not going out when he had work to do. 

Clark shrugged and nipped his way down the side of Lex's neck. "Who cares? It's not like any of it means anything, and I want to party." Letting go of Lex, he slid him off his lap and climbed out of bed. "You coming or am I going alone?" 

Lex frowned at him, puzzled, but there was no way he was going to sit home while Clark was out with strangers drooling over him. He got off the bed, wincing slightly as well-used muscles complained, and moved to stand in front of him, a finger rising to trace the leather collar around Clark's throat. "If you're going, I'm going," he said simply. 

"And if you're going, I'm coming," Clark smirked, sliding a hand around Lex to cup his ass before backing away and stooping to grab a large bag from an upscale clothing store. "We can get cleaned up, get dressed and eat, then it's party time." 

Groaning a laugh at the bad pun, Lex put aside the mystery of Clark's mood and simply enjoyed it. "Cleaning up would be good. You keep getting me messy today, Clarkbar." 

Clark laughed. "Like you don't love it." He picked up another clothing bag and tossed it onto the bed. "Now move it, babe. I want to see how you look in what I got you." 

Lex frowned again, faint alarm bells ringing at the back of his mind, but unable to decide what was bothering him, he pushed it aside again. "What, you're not going to wash my back?" he asked, starting toward the bathroom. 

"Faster on my own, plus I want to look up a few things on the internet while you're cleaning up." Clark turned to head out of the bedroom to the guest bath but glanced back over his shoulder at a startled looking Lex. "Go on, hurry up." 

Lex stood stock still in the middle of the room as Clark disappeared down the hall. He didn't think Clark had ever turned down the chance to share a shower in all the years they'd been together. His unease was growing stronger, but he wasn't quite sure what was wrong or what he could do. He'd be keeping a close eye on Clark that night though. 

Deep in thought, he showered and returned to the bedroom, where he was even more startled when he saw the clothes Clark had bought for him. 

"Well, going to put them on?" Having heard the shower turn off from where he'd been checking sites online, Clark had headed back down toward Lex's bedroom and now lounged in the doorway as he eyed Lex and his outfit. 

Lex glanced back, eyes widening as he took in Clark in black leather pants so tight they appeared to have been painted on and an equally tight white wife-beater, then looked back at the pile of black leather on the bed: chaps, thong, harness, armbands and bracers. "Uh, yeah. Where exactly were you planning on going tonight?" he asked as he pulled the leather thong on and adjusted himself in the pouch. 

"Armageddon," Clark answered, naming one of the raunchiest clubs in town. "I want to dress you up, show you off, then fuck you up against the wall there." 

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Clark Kent?" Lex stared at him, indifferent to the fact that he was standing there in a few tiny scraps of leather and nothing else. "You turn twenty shades of red if I suggest anything in public, and now you're planning it? What's up? You're not trying to become what you think I should have again, are you?" 

Scoffing at that idea, Clark ran a hand through his still damp hair and gave Lex a full body look. "Maybe I'm becoming who I should have been all along. What's the point of hiding, right?" 

"Well, I'd prefer that you hide some of what you can do, Clark. I really prefer you in my bed to strapped to a lab table in some government research center. But if you want to be a little more uninhibited sometimes, I'm certainly not going to complain." He pulled on the rest of the outfit, leaving his feet bare for the moment, and strutted over to Clark. "This what you had in mind? Or should I add some of the body jewelry?" 

Shaking his head, Clark ran a finger down the center of Lex's chest. "Just you and the leather, nothing to distract from it. Fucking hot." He hooked the finger over the waistband of the chaps Lex was wearing and pulled him in for a kiss. "So feed me now." 

"You mean you haven't already made reservations somewhere? I'm shocked. I thought this was supposed to be your show," Lex teased, leaning into him. 

"Ass," Clark growled. "The food got here while you were in the shower. I meant I want you to feed me like a good little pet." 

Lex's eyebrows arched upward. "So that's how you want to play tonight?" he murmured. "Okay... master." He sank to his knees. "Where would you like to eat, master?" 

Ignoring Sheri, who, at seeing Led on the floor, bounded up to play, Clark spun on his heel and walked fluidly toward the den. "Follow me and find out." 

Sheri yipped in surprise, and Lex paused to pet her before following Clark, his concern growing. Too many things weren't adding up. 

Joining Clark in the den, he sank back to his knees beside his lover, head bowed as he waited for orders. 

Settling back onto the couch, Clark rested his arms along the back and stretched his legs out in front of him. "Food's in the kitchen," he commented. 

Lex rose gracefully to his feet and padded barefoot to the kitchen to retrieve their meal, setting it out on a tray and carrying it back to Clark. He set it down beside the younger man and sank back to his knees. "What would you like first?" 

Glancing down at the expensive food he'd ordered not an hour ago, Clark's expression twisted into one of disgust. "Who wants that shit? Let's get out of here." Flinging himself to his feet, he headed for the door, not caring that Lex was still barefoot and on the ground. 

"Uh, Clark? Shoes?" Lex waggled a bare foot in demonstration before going back to the bedroom for a pair of boots that would go with the outfit. 

Clark grunted in reply, grabbing a long black duster from the coat closet and tossing it to Lex the moment he appeared in the hall, then pulling one on himself. Once the door was closed and locked behind them, he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator. "This thing is so fucking slow." 

Lex eyed him strangely. "Well, we could always fill the time productively," he suggested, moving closer and biting at Clark's throat even as part of his mind was turning over the various odd things he'd noticed about his lover that day. 

In a flash, Clark had Lex pinned against the wall and was arching against his ass, growling and moving the heavy leather coat out of the way when it impeded his access to the bare flesh of Lex's butt. 

"Mmmm, not quite what I had in mind," Lex said breathlessly, "but it works." He pushed back, clenching his ass cheeks around the Clark's leather-covered erection. "But we're not going to have time for anything before the elevator gets here." 

"Wanna bet?" Clark rasped, blurring into motion, undoing his pants, lubing himself up, and shoving into Lex's body faster then the other man could blink. 

Lex yelped as Clark thrust into him so rapidly, the friction burning, but he discovered that he liked it. He wouldn't care to find out what it would feel like if Clark moved any faster though. "Oh fuck!" he gasped, back arching to take Clark deeper. "Yes!" 

Catching Lex's wrists, Clark splayed him out against the wall, fucking him ruthlessly, caring little for his partner's pleasure, only his own. After a few short minutes, he groaned and came before leaning heavily against Lex, for the moment sated. 

"Uh, Clark, problem here," Lex panted, his own cock throbbing with unfulfilled arousal. He pushed back, gasping as Clark's still semi-hard shaft pressed against his prostate. "A little help would be nice." 

Clark grunted and loosened his grip on one of Lex's wrists. "Help yourself." 

"Want to watch, do you? I can do shows," Lex replied, his freed hand immediately wrapping around his cock and pumping rapidly. He was so close, so needy, it only took a few strokes before he was coming, his seed splashing and dripping down the wall while his body spasmed around the cock still filling him. 

"Nice," Clark praised, pulling out of Lex and away from him, straightening his clothing just as the elevator door opened. "Not a ten, but at least an 8.5." 

"Damn, is that all? I'll have to try harder." Lex followed him into the elevator. "You know, if I walk around all night with semen dripping out of my ass, people will get grabby," he pointed out, wondering just how far this change in Clark had gone. 

A surge of pure anger flashed across Clark's face, and his eyes glinted dangerously. "They try it, they lose the hand," he stated. 

"Cleaning up would probably be less likely to land us in jail... though not particularly feasible seeing as we're heading away from the shower. Ah well, I'm sure between us, we can glare anyone away." Though relieved by the reaction on one hand, Lex was still disturbed by the violence inherent in it. 

"No one's going to touch you," Clark reiterated ominously. "Except me." 

"Just the way I like it," Lex soothed, sliding an arm around his waist. "You know you're the only one I want." 

"Only one who's going to have you," Clark answered, relaxing a bit. He slid his hand under Lex's coat and over his ass, scooping up some of the cooling semen from his skin, then bringing it out to let Lex lick it from his fingers. "We're gonna take the Lamborghini tonight." 

Lex fellated the fingers, bright blue eyes staring at Clark all the while. "Then we'd better grab a blanket out of the trunk. I don't want to stain the seats," he said when he released Clark's hand. 

"If you do, you can always buy another one, or two." 

"You sound more like me than you," Lex observed, following him to the car and sliding in, squirming a bit to get the long duster settled smoothly beneath him, using it to protect the upholstery. 

Clark shrugged as he slid in behind the steering wheel and started the car. "And that's a bad thing? You've got money; I might as well enjoy it too." That said, he popped the car into gear and squealed up the parking ramp. 

"Not bad, just... different." Lex watched him closely. "Usually you're reminding me that money isn't everything, so I'm just a bit surprised by the change." 

"Gotta grow up sometime," Clark said, pulling out of the underground parking garage and revving the engine before hitting the gas and racing out into the streets of nighttime Metropolis. "Plus there's always more where it came from." 

"I guess I'd better never go broke then," Lex said laughingly though his eyes searched Clark's profile. "And am I something that you need to outgrow?" For the first time in years, Lex found himself insecure about Clark's feelings for him. 

"Nah." Clark flashed him a grin. "I meant the small-town morals. Platitudes and pie can only go so far before they make you sick, you know." 

"Now I know something's wrong. You might dump the platitudes, but hell will freeze over before you get over your love affair with pie. What's going on?" Lex turned toward him, leaning forward slightly. 

"Nothing! God, Lex, lighten up some. I just want to have some fun." Clark stepped on the gas and switched gears, running a light as it changed to red. 

Lex subsided, realizing that pressing Clark just now would only annoy him, but he would find out what was going on. Later. For now, since there was nothing else he could do, he would enjoy the night and Clark's uncharacteristic dominance. "So we'll have fun. We haven't gone out clubbing for a while." 

"I say we make it a weekly event from now on." 

Clark pulled into the club's parking lot, tires smoking, and whipped the car into a space near the door. Shutting off the engine, he climbed out and stretched, putting on a show for the groups of people lined up outside, waiting to get in. 

Seeing people looking at Clark, drooling over him actually, had Lex sliding out of the car and moving to his side to put a decidedly proprietary arm around his waist. "Weekly might be a bit much, but I'm certainly up for going out more often if you're going to let me start showing you off." 

Eyeing the people in line who were giving him the once-over, Clark smirked. "Works by me. If you've got it, flaunt it, and I've got it to spare." He winked at a buxom brunette in the line as he brazenly walked to the front, nodding at Lex when the bouncer started to object. "Tell it to Mr. Luthor here." 

Lex raised a supercilious eyebrow at the bouncer, but he knew they'd have gotten in even without using his name; they both looked hot, and that was what got people through the door at this club. 

"Money doesn't get you anything here," the bouncer objected, eyeing them lustfully. 

"Only he gets anything else," Lex retorted, nodding at Clark. "But if you'd rather we went someplace else..." he shrugged. "I don't think I own any clubs yet," he mused. 

The guy practically yanked the door off the hinges to let them in, and Lex snickered as they entered. 

"Planning on buying one?" Clark asked, handing his coat off to the attendant and stretching his arms over his head, perusing the crowd through the dimly lit smoke. 

"Why not? At least then we wouldn't have to play that game at the door. He knew damn well he was going to let us in, even if my name had been John Smith," Lex snorted. "Dance or drink first?" 

"He was going to let us in, or he would have been a smear on the wall," Clark corrected, pushing his way through the scantily dressed patrons to the bar. "Drink first, then dance, then fuck." 

A shiver of anticipation ran through Lex, and he had to swallow hard. "Well, if we're being creative, we could dance and fuck at the same time," he suggested throatily, the huskiness of his voice apparent even over the music. 

Clark looked back over his shoulder. "Why not? Maybe we can get someone else to join in too." 

"What?!" Lex stopped dead, staring at him. He couldn't have heard right. "What did you just say?" 

Clark turned around, eyeing a curvy blonde behind Lex. "I said we could probably find someone to join in on the fun, make a nice little sandwich." 

"We?" Lex was still staring at him, now chewing his lip nervously. "If you're trying to break up with me, Clark, this is one hell of a way to do it." He hadn't even thought that was possible, thanks to the bond, but this was so far outside anything Clark would normally do that he had no idea what to think. 

Frowning and eyeing Lex ferally, Clark shook his head. "You're mine. Forget a drink; let's dance." Saying this, he dragged Lex onto the crowded floor, his hands closing proprietarily over the other man's ass. 

Totally confused by Clark's signals tonight, Lex remained stiff in his lover's arms at first, only slowly relaxing against the familiar body. Gradually giving in to the beat, he began to move sinuously against Clark, bewildered blue eyes searching green all the while. Somewhat reassured by Clark's emphatic statement of possession, he asked cautiously, "Were you serious? About a threesome, I mean?" 

Clark shrugged, pulling Lex closer against his body, and smiled easily. "Getting all prissy on me now, Lex? I know you've done them before; I've seen the pictures, remember?" 

"I just never thought you would be interested. You've never seemed to be before." Lex molded himself against Clark, arms around his waist as he allowed the teenager to move him to the music. "But if you want to, I'm sure we can find someone who'd be interested." Now that he was certain Clark just wanted to experiment a little, not to replace him, Lex didn't mind the idea. As Clark had pointed out, he'd done similar things before. Anything that they both enjoyed was fine by him. 

Clark turned Lex around in his arms so that the older man's ass was pressed up against his groin. "If they aren't, I bet we could make them," he purred, stroking a hand over Lex's chest and circling his hips to the music as he scanned the room for someone to play with. 

Moaning too softly to be heard over the music, Lex caught Clark's hand in his and dragged it down to his groin, pressing it into his aching erection. As Clark's fingers curved over him, he looked up, meeting the eyes of a woman watching them from a few feet away. He smiled, licking his lips, and she started toward them, hips swaying to the music. 

Eyeing the curvaceous blonde slinking up to them, Clark smiled, kneading his fingers on Lex's crotch as he eyed the woman, giving her a silent invitation to join in. 

"I'm Tammi," the blonde introduced herself, somehow managing to purr suggestively even while shouting over the music to make herself heard. She plastered herself to Lex's front, rubbing against him, while her arms rose to loop around both their necks. 

"I'm Lex, and he's Clark." Lex moved his hands to rest on her waist, conveniently against bare flesh displayed by the cutouts in her skintight dress. "Wanna play?" 

"Depends what you have in mind." Tammi eyed the gorgeous guys avariciously, wanting them both. She liked threesomes, and these two were just what she needed. 

Curving the hand that wasn't pressed between Lex and their new playmate's bodies around her neck, Clark pulled her to the side so that he could kiss her, pressing his tongue into her mouth the moment her lips parted. 

"Taking you and making you crazy," he purred, straightening up and holding her gaze. 

Before Tammi could reply, Lex pulled her to him so he could kiss her, wanting to taste Clark in her mouth as he did. He kept moving, rubbing against her softness in front and Clark's hardness behind him, loving every moment of it. Finally letting her breath, his thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts, he smirked. "So do you like the sound of that?" 

"Mmmm, sounds like you two know how to show a girl a good time. I'm always up for that. Got any place in mind?" She rubbed her crotch against Lex's erection, teasing him. 

Clark lifted the hand between them up to cup Tammi's breast through the sheer lycra of the halter top of her dress, teasing her nipple to hardness while he ground up against Lex from behind. "They have a backroom here, don't they? Otherwise, Lex here's loaded, so we can get a hotel room." 

"The back room can get kind of crowded," Tammi wheedled, one long, bubble-gum pink nail tracing the leather straps crisscrossing Lex's chest. 

"There's a decent hotel not far from here," Lex said, not wanting the woman in their bed at home. A night's stay at a hotel was worth avoiding that. "If you're ready to go?" 

Tammi nodded, and they both looked at Clark. 

He waggled his eyebrows and caressed them both. "I'm always ready to go." 

"I can vouch for that," Lex replied almost dreamily, making Tammi laugh. 

"Sounds like I picked the right pair. So what are we waiting for?" She looped an arm through one of Lex's and glanced back at Clark, who was still holding Lex, clearly waiting for him to take her other arm. 

Ignoring her arm, Clark slid his around her waist, caressing her ass as he did so, then letting his fingers play over the bare skin displayed in the cutouts of her dress. "We came in a two-seater, so it looks like you're going to have to sit in my lap on the way to the hotel, beautiful," he purred. 

"You'll have to hold me real tight to make sure it's safe," she replied, turning slightly so her breast brushed against him as they walked. 

Eyes narrowing as the other two completely ignored him, Lex stopped walking. "Well, if you two would rather be alone, you know where the car is, Clark." 

"Aww, Lex, you know I don't want to do anything without you," Clark grinned, peering around Tammi and giving Lex a condescending wink. 

His eyes now closely resembling steel, Lex stared back icily. "I'm beginning to wonder." 

"Aw, don't fight, guys. There's enough of all of us to go around," Tammi put in, not wanting whatever was bugging them to ruin her fun. 

"Don't get pissy, Lexy. You know I'll always love you," Clark laughed, easily stopping the other two and kissing first Lex, then Tammi hungrily. 

Somewhat reassured by the familiar kiss, Lex started walking again, though he did manage to rearrange them enough during the kissing that Clark ended up in the middle. 

"Gee, first time I lost out to a guy," Tammi pouted, peering around Clark at Lex. 

"Don't worry, Tammi, I'll make sure you don't feel slighted once we get where we're going," Lex promised. 

"You certainly won't feel lonely with both of us in you one way or the other," Clark added, slapping Lex's bare ass, then Tammi's spandex clad one. 

"Mmmm, I guess I don't have to worry about there being enough lube with you two," Tammi laughed. "I'd bet you have a supply everywhere you go." 

"So you want both of us at once, do you?" Lex purred. "Sure you're up to it?" 

"Try me!" 

Clark flashed her a wicked smile. "We intend to!" 

* * *

Fifteen minutes and a sizable bribe to the night manager to 'unreserve' one of the hotel's suites later, the trio exited the elevator and unlocked the door to the room. 

Not caring if the door was locked or not, Clark began stripping out of his clothes, then started on the others, moving quickly, but nowhere near his top speed. 

"Mmm, I like eagerness in a man," Tammi purred, arching her back to display herself to best advantage. "Ohh, you are a nice study in contrasts, right down to one being cut and one uncut. I don't know which to try first." She sank to her knees, licking quickly at each of them. 

"A greedy woman is a wonderful thing," Lex observed, smirking down at the kneeling woman. "This is your show, Clark. How do you want us?" he asked as calmly as if Tammi weren't blowing him. 

Eyes narrowing as he considered the options, Clark smirked, caressing the side of Tammi's face and admiring the way her tongue lapped at Lex's cock. "Get on the bed, beautiful and hang your head over the side so you can suck him while I fuck you." 

She frowned up at him. "Can't we do that later? I want both of you in me." She wriggled sensually. "There are two openings down there, you know." 

Lex hid another smirk. It sounded like this lady was used to getting her own way, but in Clark's mood he had a feeling that she wasn't going to succeed tonight. 

"No," Clark stated implacably, picking her up as if she weighed no more than a feather and placing her on the bed as he wanted. Pushing her thighs open, he ran his hands over her crotch, feeling the wetness and the soft flesh as his fingers slipped between her folds. 

"Like to be in charge, do you? Well, I can go with that... to a point," she added warningly, then moaned when he pushed two fingers all the way inside her and his thumb settled over her clit. 

"Like you're not enjoying yourself," Lex retorted, moving into position so his cock nudged her pink lips. 

Brown eyes stared up at him for an instant before Tammi opened her mouth and let him slip inside. 

"Fuck, she's good," Lex groaned as she deep-throated him. 

Clark felt the momentary urge to push Lex away from the woman. He was the only one who should be touching him like that! The feeling passed, however, when she tightened her muscles around his fingers. Grabbing one of the condoms that Lex had purchased on the way over (an unnecessary evil as far as he was concerned), he rolled it on, moved his hand, and pressed inside, rocking his hips into the cradle of hers, all the while watching Lex fuck her face. Tammi writhed between the two men, arms rising over her head to grab Lex's hips while her legs curled around Clark's. 

Groaning with pleasure, Lex watched Clark's face as he fucked a woman for the first time, and he had to lean over and kiss him hungrily, tongue-fucking Clark's mouth. 

Gasping, Clark let Lex control the kiss for a second before pushing his tongue out of his mouth and into Lex's, keeping the same rhythm he was thrusting into the pliant body beneath him. Closing his hands over Tammi's breasts, Clark kneaded the bountiful flesh, feeling her writhe under him. 

Tammi could only moan her pleasure around the thick shaft filling her mouth as she twisted while Clark fucked her. 

Hands braced on Clark's shoulder's, Lex could feel his climax nearing, his balls drawing up as he fucked the blonde's hot, eager mouth. He groaned into Clark's mouth, stiffening. 

Recognizing the signs of Lex's imminent climax, Clark pulled back. "Make him come, Tammi," he urged, driving into her faster and faster. Suddenly realizing that Lex was about to come without a condom, Tammi gurgled, franticly trying to pull away. She pushed wildly at Lex's hips to make him back off, thrashing beneath Clark. 

"What the fuck?" Lex snarled, glaring down as she managed to shove him back with desperate strength. 

"Rubber, you bastard!" she snarled. 

"Oh!" He grabbed for one and rolled it on, then pushed back into her mouth, his arousal barely slowed by the pause. 

Now that he was safely sheathed, even if rather late, Tammi worked her tongue against him, swallowing over and over to massage the head of his cock lodged in her throat, and it wasn't long before Lex cried out in his climax. 

"Oh yeah, that's right." Urging the other two on, Clark moved his hand to rub his thumb over Tammi's clit, feeling each pronounced wriggle of her body as a sensuous massage on his length. 

Again enjoying herself, Tammi pulled Lex closer as he shuddered above her and moaned while Clark drove into her untiringly. She cried out as her first orgasm overtook her unexpectedly, shaking beneath him. 

Shivering with aftershocks of pleasure, Lex pulled away from Tammi when her attentions grew to be more painful than pleasurable, and knotted and tossed the rubber in the trash. Temporarily sated, he crawled onto the bed behind Clark, and unable to resist, tongued his ass. 

Looking back over his shoulder, Clark glared at Lex fiercely, "Don't," he growled, for the moment, resisting the urge to push the other man away. 

Lex gaped, taken aback so much that it cleared his head of haze of lust. Something was very wrong here; Clark loved being rimmed, even if he still blushed if it was mentioned. "Clark," he started, not sure what he was going to say, when he was interrupted by Tammi screaming as another climax ripped through her. 

Turning back to the woman shuddering underneath him, Clark concentrated all his attention on her. "That's right, come for me. Such a slut, you love it, you need it." 

"Oh God," she wailed as he kept pumping into her, seemingly untiring and unending, rubbing against sensitized tissues and driving her ever higher. "God, too much, please, no more," she moaned, thrashing beneath him, the pleasure so acute it was almost pain. 

Watching them, Lex frowned. Clark's sudden desire for a playmate was odd enough but this lack of care for his partner... it was completely out of character. As Clark moved Tammi's body as he wanted her, a glint caught Lex's eye, and he saw Clark was wearing a bracelet he'd never seen before. 

Still grinning maniacally, Clark held Tammi's hips in an iron grip. "How many times can I make you come, hmm?" he asked. "Until I come or until you pass out?" 

"Please," she whimpered, feeling like she was moving from one climax to the next endlessly, her body quaking as she was overwhelmed with sensation. 

"Clark," Lex said carefully, "I thought we were all going to play? Don't I get a turn?" Something about that bracelet was nagging at him, but he couldn't quite bring it into focus. 

"I haven't come yet, and Tammi's having fun, aren't you, Tammi." 

Tammi could only whine wordlessly, tears of exhaustion brimming over and running down her cheeks. 

"I think Tammi's had enough for the moment, Clark. But I've only come once. Why not fuck me for a while?" 

"Rather fuck her right now," Clark muttered, making it plain that nothing and no one was stopping him. 

"Clark..." The rock in the office that afternoon when Clark had been acting equally odd. It looked a lot like the one in Clark's bracelet. Another type of meteorite maybe, or perhaps just something that Clark was allergic to. Either way, maybe getting it away from Clark would work. Lex eyed the bracelet, seeing that it was tied on, and he moved closer to Clark, putting a hand on his wrist while kissing him hungrily. He only hoped the distraction would keep Clark from noticing him untying the bracelet. 

Glad that Lex was finally coming around to his way of thinking, Clark returned the kiss, feeling his orgasm gather, then explode in a torrent that left him week and disoriented. 

Shaking his head, he stared down at the young woman under him, his eyes widening in shock. "Lex? What - what did I do?" 

Lex looked from Clark to the bracelet in his hand and carefully stood up to place it on a table at the far end of the room. "It's okay, Clark," he said soothingly, coming back to the bed and placing a hand on his lover's shoulder as he checked on Tammi. 

She appeared fine, though she'd half passed out and fallen into a doze from sheer exhaustion once Clark stopped driving her from climax to climax. 

"No, no it isn't. I could have hurt her." Clark backed away from the bed and the unconscious woman on it, his expression horrified. "I could have hurt you. What's going on? Why did I want to do this?" 

"Clark!" Lex said sharply, cutting into the almost hysterical words and stopping him. "You didn't hurt either of us. And trust me, when she wakes up, you're going to have a hell of a time getting rid of her after that performance! 

"As for why," he darted a glance at the bed to make sure Tammi was still unaware, "it appears that both your geology project and that bracelet you somehow acquired--and by the way, please don't go any closer to it--contained another form of meteor fragment. This one doesn't do anything to you physically, but it sure as hell brings out your wild side." 

Clark had started to reach for the bracelet but jerked his hand back at Lex's explanation. "I need to go take a shower," he whispered, wanting to curl in on himself and hide because of the things he'd done. 

Lex darted another glance at the unconscious woman on the bed, but she looked unlikely to move any time soon, and remembering past nights involving alcohol, sex and god knew what else, he thought she might well sleep till morning. 

"Okay, we could both use a shower," he said, moving to Clark's side. "Come on, Clarkbar, you know I can't wash my own back." 

Nodding shallowly, Clark followed Lex into the bathroom and waited while he turned on the water. Looking down at himself, he grimaced at the sight of the used condom hanging from his cock and quickly flushed it away. "Is, is she going to be okay being left out there alone?" 

"I always was," Lex replied indifferently, more concerned with getting the temperature of the water right. Then he realized how that must sound to Clark, and he looked over at him. "She just needs to sleep it off. Her breathing was fine, and she rolled onto her side, so she's in no danger of choking if she does happen to vomit." 

Clark grimaced. "That's really gross." 

"Not nearly as gross as waking up the next morning in a puddle of it is," Lex said with the voice of experience. "I liked your teens a lot better than mine." He stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water start to melt his tension. 

Following Lex inside, Clark nodded. "Tonight was enough. I - I'd hate myself if I was like that all the time." 

Lex turned to face him, blue eyes searching green. "You didn't do anything wrong, Clark. No one got hurt; nobody did anything they didn't want to. Okay, you might never have wanted to try that without the influence of the rock, but it's all right. We're all right." 

Clark rested his forehead on Lex's shoulder, feeling the hot water beating on him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, to himself, Lex and to the woman in the other room. 

"As far as I'm concerned, you have nothing to be sorry about," Lex replied fiercely, wrapping his arms around Clark. "I know you, and you would never do anything to hurt me or anyone else. If you can't believe in yourself, believe in me." 

Clark nodded and lowered his head, resting it against Lex's shoulder. "You didn't like me better like, like that, did you?" 

"Clark. I love you. I fell in love with the innocent farm boy, remember? If you want to experiment, I'm fine with that too, but it's you that I want, not a kinky sex life." 

"I just..." Clark sighed, not wanting to mention how much it seemed like Lex had enjoyed being dominated like that. "I know." 

"Clark, you know I can tell when you're holding something back. You're a rotten liar. What's wrong?" 

Wincing, wishing he could be as unreadable as Lex was to other people, Clark looked up, his eyes large underneath the fall of his dark hair. "You just really seemed liked you liked it - me - like that." 

"Of course I liked it. Have I ever not liked anything we've done together? And you've known all along that sometimes I like to let go and let you take charge. But I enjoyed our night in Amsterdam just as much if not more than tonight. And I love every time you let me take you too." Lex frowned, tightening his arms around his lover. 

"Let me try to put this in perspective for you. I liked it because it was with you. I wouldn't have wanted to do that with anyone else, not anymore. I want you, top, bottom, or just curled up together sleeping." 

A small smile formed on Clark's lips at that, and he looked a little less upset. "You mean you'd just want to cuddle one night and nothing else?" 

"If that was what you wanted, of course. I'm not a sex maniac, you know." Lex looked down his nose at him. 

Clark returned the look with an 'are you serious' one of his own. 

About to reply snottily that he could do it if Clark could, Lex stopped himself, realizing he was about to back himself into a corner. "What the hell am I saying?" he muttered. "Are you saying that's what you want?" he turned it back on Clark. 

"Right now, yeah." Clark looked uncomfortable, as if he didn't think Lex would believe him. 

"Then that's what we do. But maybe we should go home first?" Lex suggested, still holding him, though he freed one arm to turn the water off before the hot water ran out. 

Clark nodded, then frowned. "But what about... her?" he asked, looking toward the other room. 

Lex shrugged. "She got what she wanted. I doubt she expects us to be here when she wakes up. I'll pay for the room before we leave." 

"But how will she get home?" 

"She has her purse, presumably money, and there's a phone in the room. Metropolis does have cabs if she can't call anyone to pick her up. Or her car might be back at the club, which isn't all that far away. She'll be fine." 

Clark finally left the comforting circle of Lex's arms to get towels for both of them. "Okay, but can we call here in the morning and make sure she's okay?" 

"If you want, but you're probably going to have to explain who you are. Judging from past experience, she won't remember much of tonight." 

"I don't care. I just want to make sure she'll get home okay." Once he was done drying himself off, Clark pulled on his clothes, flushing when he saw what he'd picked out for Lex, then blanching as he recalled what he'd paid for the outfits. 

Reading Clark's expression easily, Lex sighed. "Clark, think about what I spend on cars every year and all the things I keep trying to get you to let me buy. I can afford a couple of outfits. And I happen to think I looked pretty hot in this," he added with a smirk over his shoulder as he stepped into the pants. 

"Me too," Clark mumbled, feeling his face flame again as he finished getting dressed. "I just - I never thought I could do anything like that, you know?" 

"Clark, I understand that it's not what you're used to. But we all had fun; nobody got hurt; it's okay. Which isn't to say that I wouldn't have found a way to tear a strip off you if you'd dumped me for someone else," Lex added fiercely. 

"No way! You're all I want, Lexy, all I need. You know that, right?" 

"Just checking." Lex moved back to him and took his mouth in a possessive kiss. "Love you, Clarkbar," he murmured, running a finger along the leather collar around Clark's neck. 

Relaxing into Lex's touch, feeling it calm and center him, Clark nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. Once their lips parted, he sighed and leaned his forehead against Lex's. "Can we go home now?" 

"Absolutely, love." Lex slid an arm around him, glancing over at the snoring woman on the bed as they headed for the door. A few years before that could have been him... he looked up at Clark again and smiled. "Thank you." 

"Thank you?" Clark was lost. "For what?" 

Looking a bit embarrassed to put it into words, Lex said, "For loving me. For saving me from myself. For giving me a reason not to be her anymore." 

Clark smiled, looking a bit more sure of himself. "I'll always save you, Lexy." 

"Likewise, Clarkbar." Lex smiled back as they shut the door behind them. 

* * *

The elevator doors opened to the penthouse's private hallway, and Clark groaned when he saw Chloe and Dave slumped against the wall. The couple had apparently fallen asleep while waiting for them. "Oh shit," he whispered, remembering what he'd said to both of them and, worst of all, what he'd done in front of Dave. 

Lex's eyes widened, both at the sight of their friends sleeping in the hallway and at Clark's groan and expression. "Did something happen on campus before you came over?" he whispered, trying not to wake the couple. He wanted to know what they were facing before they got into it, if at all possible. 

Clark gnawed on his lower lip and looked anywhere but at Lex. "I sort of came on to both of them, and showedDavewhatIcando." The last came out as a hurried jumble of words. 

"You did what?!" Lex yelped, the sudden loud cry waking Chloe and Dave, who sat up, watching Clark warily. "Oh, Clark, when you come out, you really come out," he sighed. "Come on, you two. I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation, so we'll be a lot more comfortable inside. 

He let them all in and headed straight for the bar, saying, "I don't know about anyone else, but I need a drink to handle this." 

"I'll take one too," Chloe agreed, still watching Clark carefully. She moved to stand in front of him, ignoring Dave's abortive attempt to hold her back and stared into his eyes while he blushed. "Okay, whatever it was is over now. So what was it?" 

"Maybe I should just grab the bottle," Lex muttered, ignored by all. 

Looking thoroughly ashamed of himself, Clark sank down onto the sofa, his head in his hands. "Lex thinks it was the red rock I got for my geology assignment and that it was the same type that was in that bracelet I got in the union. It... sort of made me go all nutty-alpha and sex-crazed." 

"And it made you way strong too?" Dave asked. 

Lex and Chloe both looked at Clark, not about to say a word unless Clark decided to tell Dave the truth, although neither of them could imagine how he could possibly keep his secret now. 

"Mom and Dad are going to kill me," Clark sighed before lifting his head to look at the others. "Not really, I'm like that anyway." 

Dave's eyebrows arched upward, and he looked at Chloe for confirmation. When she slowly nodded, he frowned. "So it's because of the meteor rocks in Smallville? Like all that stuff on the Wall of Weird?" 

Deciding that was a simpler explanation than that he was an alien, Clark nodded. "Yeah, I think so." 

Chloe looked uncomfortable, not liking telling her boyfriend a lie, but it was Clark's secret to tell, and apparently he wasn't quite ready. 

"You realize, of course," Lex put in, "that you can't tell anyone about this? We don't want Clark to end up strapped to a table in some government lab." He watched Dave carefully for his reaction. Much as he liked Chloe and didn't want to cause her pain, if it came to a choice between Dave--or her--and Clark, there was no contest. 

"Yeah, uh, sure." Dave was still looking at Clark warily. "I guess this sort of explains how you got that row of lockers off me when that nutcase dino guy invaded the school." 

"Yeah," Clark echoed faintly. He'd caught Chloe's look and knew she wasn't thrilled with his story, but he just couldn't tell Dave the whole truth yet. 

He looked over at Lex and blanched as he'd forgotten just what they'd been wearing when they went out and exactly how little his lover was wearing now. "Shit!" he exclaimed, racing for the bedroom and their robes, getting back before the others could even register his comment. 

"I guess the rocks made you fast too?" Dave asked carefully as his roommate bundled Lex into a robe then put one on himself. 

Trying not to laugh at Clark's sudden desire to cover him, such a contrast to his behavior earlier that evening, Lex slid an arm around his lover's waist. He noticed that Chloe hadn't said anything about their attire, guessing that she'd been enjoying the view. Listening to Dave's questions, he frowned faintly, wondering how Clark was going to handle the half-truths. He didn't have a very good track record when it came to lying convincingly to friends. 

"Fast, strong and hard to hurt," Clark agreed quietly, still not looking quite at Dave as he spoke. "Lex says I'm useful." 

"But I'm the only one who gets to use you." Lex drew Clark over to the loveseat, both of them curling up together in it. "But the red meteor rocks, which I'm guessing is what the bracelet and assignment are, react oddly with Clark's mutations." He lied without blinking, going along with the younger man's story. 

"I can see that," Dave said, shaking his head as he remembered how Clark had been acting both around himself and around Chloe, and if what they were wearing was any indication, he'd made good on his promise to go clubbing that night. 

Clark tried to grin. "Guess that means I'm getting an 'F' on my geology project." 

"Or this once you take some help from me," Lex put in. "Because I think it would be best for all of us if you kept away from those rocks." 

Chloe nodded emphatically. "You were really weird, Clark." 

"Got any lead cases I can put it in?" Clark sighed. "And sorry, Chloe, I didn't mean it." He thought about how that sounded and winced. "Not like it came out anyway." 

"Quit while you're ahead, Clark," Chloe advised while Lex winced. 

"Yeah, unless you want me to make that a lead coffin for you," Lex muttered. "I'll take care of the rocks for you later. Right now I'm tired and too comfortable to move," he admitted, leaning heavily on Clark. 

Realizing what time it was, Chloe gasped. "Oh God, I'm sorry, guys! I was just so worried..." 

"You've got that right," Dave added. "We've been sitting out there forever." 

"You want to crash here?" Clark offered, unconsciously moving Lex onto his lap and holding him close. "It's okay, right?" he asked his lover. "I promise I won't jump anyone." 

"I'd say except me, but I don't think either of us has any energy left for that. Sure, plenty of room here, help yourselves. It's late to be heading back to campus. All I ask is if you have any early classes, don't wake me up." 

"We'll be quiet, and we'll make coffee before we go," Chloe promised." 

"You know the way to his heart," Clark chuckled. "And speaking of sleep, I think we all need it." 

Everyone agreeing, they made their way toward their rooms, though not without a wary glance over his shoulder from Dave and a questioning look from Chloe. 

Once safely inside the bedroom with the door shut, Lex turned his own curious expression on Clark. "You going to leave it at that with Dave?" It would be hard on Chloe if he did, but Lex had no intention of pointing that out to the younger man. 

"You mean lying to him like that?" Clark asked, sinking down to sit on the bed, looking ashamed of himself. 

"I mean telling him part of the truth. You are affected by the meteorites, after all, just not in the way he thinks now. And it's entirely up to you who you tell and how much. I'm all in favor of anything that keeps you safe, love." 

"I don't know." Clark toyed with the tie of his robe. "It seemed easier to explain it that way at the time; after all, it's what Chloe thought about me too." 

Lex nodded. "If that's how you want to leave it, that's fine. I just thought, well, it might be a relief to you to be able to be honest with someone else." 

Clark sighed. "Mom and Dad freaked about Chloe knowing, and I've known her forever. Can you imagine what they'd do if I told Dave the truth?" 

Sighing in turn, Lex pointed out, "Much as I like and respect your folks, Clark, it's your life. And you're not a child any more. It's up to you to decide who you want to trust with the truth about yourself." 

"I know, it's just... I don't know what I was supposed to do. I can't explain away holding that huge desk in our room over my head with one hand, and I had to tell him something... I'm - I'm just not ready to tell him I'm an alien." 

Lex stood up and came over to hug him hard. "I wasn't trying to pressure you, love. Just wanted you to know that whatever you decide, I'll support you. Even if you want to tell him you're a little green man from Mars." 

Clark gave a small smile at that. "Big, tanned man from Krypton, thank you." 

"You know what I meant!" Lex laughed. 

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'm sure he'll have a million questions, even if Chloe tells him some stuff." He made a face, realizing he'd drawn Chloe into his lies as well. 

"Sounds good... and now, can we please get some sleep?" Lex slumped, finally showing his exhaustion. The nap that afternoon had helped, but Clark had really worn him out that day. 

"Sure, Lexy." Instantly contrite, Clark stood and stripped them both down before settling them into bed under the comforter. "I love you," he whispered, as much to confirm that to himself as to tell Lex. 

"Love you too," Lex mumbled, curling around Clark, his head pillowed on his lover's chest, no lingering worries about anything Clark might do troubling him. 

Stroking one hand over Lex's back, Clark stayed awake, staring at the ceiling, for a long time before he finally fell asleep. 


End file.
